Winter Promise
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: When the coldest winter ever hits Midgar. Cloud and Tifa find themselves trapped in the house together. The kids are stuck at school and after 1-3 days Tifa finds a welcomed surprise waiting for her in her bed. Maybe be a squeal maybe. Just more cloti fluff


Winter Promise

The coldest winter ever to hit Midgar was causing huge problems. Cloud was stuck at home unable to make deliveries, I was stuck too and had nothing to do either as the bar was closed as no one could leave their houses really. I though wanted to be busy it would help ease my mind a little. I was worried because the kids were trapped at school and as the news reports had been saying, anytime now we could lose our power. Meaning the temperature in the house would drop further.

The silence in the house couldn't get more awkward between Cloud and myself. I could feel the tension building. I was in love with him and he had no idea and being alone with him was making me more uncomfortable because I was worried I was gonna spill my darkest secret to him. After all I had no idea if he would receptive those feelings that I had. So as the days went on and the temperature dropped the days got more and more awkward for me.

And of all days today had to be the coldest one yet, it was a day you just wanted to stay in bed dressed in your warmest pjs and watch movies. And today I had a very welcome if not awkward surprise waiting for me. When I came back to my room, I found Cloud lying in my bed the duvet wrapped covering his...his...his bare chest. He was lying in my bed shirtless, my bed shirtless. I was starting to hyperventilate he was in bed my bed shirtless. Was I dreaming? Had the cold finally gotten to me? Had he got the right room? What was going on?

His locked his eyes with mine silently beckoning me to join him on my bed. What had gotten into him? And could I stop myself from making my way over to the bed um no I could not. I was swore I was dreaming no way was this happening. As soon as I fell onto the bed he pulled me into his arms. My head was now resting against his well developed sexy chest and I could hear the beating of his now rapidly beating heart.

Then my world went blank as his soft lips descended onto mine. I was definitely dreaming after all I had dreamt of this many times before but none had felt this real did that mean this was real then? It had to be real but at the same time I had to be dreaming after all I had just heard Cloud whisper the words.  
"I love you" when we broke away.

I think it was then that my heart stopped. He loved me? My mind was spinning and my throat had closed up I couldn't speak even though I wanted too. The words just wouldn't budge. Tears then suddenly filled my eyes and if they didn't stop soon they probably would freeze as if on cue the power shut out. Cloud's thumb gently rubbed against my face wiping away the tears.  
"Cloud I love you too" I whispered.

He smiled a devilish smile, pulling me closer, his eyes glowing a bright blue. His lips captured mine again. I allowed myself to be washed away with his kiss. It was now about minus 10°c degrees but I hardly noticed the drop in temperate as his arms encircled around me pulling me on top of him.

This felt so wrong but at the same time so right. His hands trailed my skin setting every inch of it on fire. What had gotten into him?  
"Cloud" I shirked as his cold callous hands started trying to unhook my bra.  
"What?" he smirked raising an eyebrow.  
"This isn't you" I say trying to push him off me, I want this yes I do but it's just too soon  
"It is, it's the real me" he replies his lips hovering over my neck,  
"Cloud it's not and I'm not ready for this" I say as tears start to form.  
"Oh Teef I'm sorry I guess I must of got carried away" Cloud says his voice soften as he pulls away slightly but still keeps his arms around me.

The silence that fills the air is more than just awkward and I would give anything right now to bail but it's too cold with the power out and where could I go for that matter without him following me?  
"Teef again I'm sorry for what happened I hope you can forgive me?" Cloud sighed clasping his hand around mine.  
"Cloud I could never stay angry at you but I don't want to rush this, I'm scared you see that I'll wake up and you'll be gone and this will of just been another dream" I admitted.  
"Teef listen to me, I promise I won't ever leave you" he paused then to turn around and get something I sat up to trying to get a good look at what he was doing. When he turned back around he held a box in his hands. I lifted an eyebrow in question. He just smiled and gently lifted the lid on the box. I'm sure my eyes lit up and my mouth did go dry.

"Teef, I want to give you this ring as a promise more than anything else, yes I would love to marry you one day but this I want you to know that this is real that it's not just a dream so I give you this ring as a sign of my love and a promise that this isn't a dream" Cloud explained. I was stunned there wasn't a single hint of sarcasm in his voice or eyes he was being genuine.  
"Oh Cloud of course I expect and if this really is a real proposal my answer is yes" I cried I couldn't help it this was just to dream like to be real.

Just as Cloud slipped the cool ring onto my finger the power came back on. Cloud then removed himself from the warmth of the covers he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, I wanted to ask him what he was doing but before I got the chance he had already left.

I waited for five minutes wondering if this really was a dream but the ring on my finger told me otherwise. He returned after those five minutes with a tray carrying to hot chocolates with whipped cream, a side of marshmallows and a movie which one I didn't know.

I watched Cloud as he placed the tray down on the bed quickly removing the movie before I could see it and went to place it in my player. All Cloud did was smile as he returned to bed and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I was taken aback by what he had to put on to watch, I couldn't believe he had put on one of Marlene's kiddie movies, Beauty and the Beast. I didn't get why exactly he put this one but right now I wasn't gonna complain after all I was lying in bed with the man I loved drinking hot chocolate.

As the night finally drew to a close we had heard from the kids, the storm was starting to settle, and the phone lines were starting to get up and running. The kids were fine having a ball actually because they had their friends there so they weren't overly missing us. So that night as the temperature had dropped several more degrees I was able to fight the cold wrapped up in a pile of duvets and blankets in the arms of my Cloud. We finally had each other now and nothing could change this.


End file.
